In the diagnosis and repair of vehicle mounted radios, it is often discovered that the faulty portion of the radio system is the antenna, speakers or power supply outside the radio case. This is sometimes discovered after much unnecessary work has been expended removing the radio from the car dash. It would be helpful to vehicle repair personnel if connection means were provided in vehicle mounted radios whereby the elements of the radio system external to the case could be tested prior to removal of the case from the vehicle dash.